Making a Fairytale
by SooChan
Summary: Yoongi yang berjalan ke arahnya. Pangeran yang kebingungan oleh sosok itu. Dan Si Tuan Putri menolak untuk memberikan suatu penjelasan apa pun. BTS FF / Yoongi / Jimin / YoonMin / Taehyung / Jungkook / Vkook / Vmin.


Tubuhnya yang kecil terselip di antara ratusan manusia yang berhambur, disesakkan oleh puluhan manusia yang berhambur. Sementara ia dan tasnya yang dipeluk erat-erat terseret ke sana ke mari, tiada kuat menahan diri untuk melawan tenaga di sekitarnya.

Tidak sadar, bahwa tali sepatunya telah terinjak oleh kaki seorang wanita, dan ia ambruk dan kepalanya terpukul oleh tungkai seseorang.

Hendak mengumpat, namun ia tahu diri, karena mulutnya tak bisa memperbaiki apa pun. Jadi ia berusaha untuk mengambil sebuah buku yang keluar lewat tasnya, namun sebelum itu, sebuah sepatu menginjak tangannya dan ia hampir menjerit.

Ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengambil buku, dan langsung berdiri, ketika tidak sengaja seseorang menyerudup punggungnya.

"Ah, maaf."

Rambut perak, kulit pucat, dan sebuah jaket lepis coklat. Menatap sembari keningnya berkerut.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa," pemuda yang masih menginginkan bukunya kembali itu hanya mengangguk, merasa pipinya memanas seperti orang bodoh.

"Kau sendirian menonton konser?"

Laki-laki perak itu berkata, namun matanya tertuju pada sang vokalis di panggung jauh di depan sana, yang sedang berteriak dan meninggikan suara. Sedang yang diajak bicara hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Aku Yoongi, by the way," pemuda perak itu memberikan sebuah jabatan tangan, pada sosok yang bukannya menontoni konser, malah menjatuhkan tatapannya pada lantai di mana kaki-kaki saling berpijak dan saling menyenggol.

"Jimin," singkat, ia mengerutkan alisnya, seolah menemukan sesuatu.

"Dan apa sih yang dari tadi kau tatap?"

Sadar ia telah tertangkap basah, Jimin menegakkan kepalanya kembali, menatap Yoongi yang mencari-cari objek yang diamati Jimin, sebelum ia memakukan mata pada sebuah buku biru tua, terinjak sebuah sepatu coklat. Ia berkata pada Jimin sembari menunjuk.

"Itu milikmu?"

Jimin tidak mengatakan 'iya', namun jelas, rautnya memohon pada Yoongi, _tolong ambilkan-tolong ambilkan._

Jadi sebelum buku itu tertendang dan menjadi semakin jauh lagi untuk digapai. Yoongi menerjunkan tubuhnya pada kerumunan kaki-kaki, menggapai buku itu hanya dengan satu ayunan tangan.

"Kau tahu, kau terlihat cukup tua untuk dongeng."

Tentu saja, bukan tanpa alasan Yoongi mengatakannya, namun Jimin tidak marah, ia hanya mengambil buku itu dan segera memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Berterima kasih sebanyak mungkin.

Lima menit sebelum lagu terakhir selesai, Jimin melompat mundur dari kerumunan, menjauh. Dan entah tanpa ada sesuatu yang mendorongnya, Yoongi ikut mundur, berdiri di sebelah Jimin dengan sebuah kerutan pada kening pucatnya.

"Mau ke mana?"

"Pulang," Jimin menunjuk jemputannya, seorang pria dengan kacamata hitam dan sebuah sedan dengan atap terbuka. Melambaikan tangannya pada Jimin, sementara ia tersenyum canggung pada Yoongi yang menatap tidak suka.

"Oh, siapa itu?"

Sebuah guratan senyum yang dipaksakan muncul ketika ia mengatakan dengan cukup lantang, namun dengan sebuah manik yang menunjukkan penyesalan. "Pacarku."

Dan ia memberikan sebuah lambaian terakhir pada Yoongi, meneriakkan "dah," dengan nyaring, dan melompat menuju pintu mobil yang sudah dibukakan. Sedang laki-laki yang dielukan sebagai 'pacar'nya itu, tersenyum singkat pada Yoongi –dan Yoongi memberikan senyuman masam atas itu.

.

.

.

.

 _Making a Fairytale_

 _Yoongi. Jimin_

 _YoonMin_

 _©SooChan_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Siapa yang tadi itu?"

Wajahnya hampir-hampir terlihat seperti marah, namun disembunyikannya dengan nada yang melembut. Sementara sosok yang duduk di sebelah kursi kemudian menggelengkan kepala dengan kalut.

"Bukan siapa-siapa, Taehyung-ah."

"Hm," yang dipanggil Taehyung melesatkan sedannya dan tiba-tiba berhenti pada sebuah pertokoan yang telah ditutup, memandang Jimin dengan mata menuntut. "Sudah kubilang untuk tidak datang ke konser itu."

"Tapi itu konser pertama Jungkook semenjak ia keluar dari band lamanya," Jimin tidak sengaja meninggikan suaranya, dan Taehyung menarik rambut Jimin, membuat tubuh yang lebih pendek ikut tertarik dan sebuah lengusan sakit keluar.

"Dari mana kau dapatkan nada tidak sopan seperti itu," mata mereka saling bertatap, namun tiada balasan yang keluar karena takut menguasai yang lebih pendek. Taehyun mendengus, tangannya melepaskan rambut Jimin, mengusap kepala itu pelan sebelum kembali duduk dengan tenang.

"Besok ada makan malam keluarga di rumahku, kau ikut," perintah yang terdengar lembut sekali, walaupun dalam kalimatnya, semua nada terdengar menuntut, namun Jimin tidak begitu keberatan.

"Namjoon dan Seokjin Hyung datang?"

"Ya, mereka bilang perlu bertemu dengan ayah-ibu untuk merencanakan tanggal pernikahan mereka."

"Ah, begitu."

Taehyung mengerling. Ia menancapkan kembali gas, kemudian menikmati hening yang datang diam-diam. Ia tahu belakangan Jimin agak lebih pendiam dari biasanya. Walaupun dasarnya anak itu memang pemalu, namun ia biasanya akan cerewet sekali bercerita sesuatu pada Taehyung.

Tahu saja ia, bahwa itu karena Namjoon dan Seokjin. Ia tahu saja, Jimin diam-diam menyukai kakak angkatnya, dan Seokjin juga tahu hal itu. Itu jadi alasan sempurna kenapa mereka terlihat begitu dekat.

"Seokjin akan pindah ke Daegu," Taehyung memutar mobil, berdeham kecil. Serayaan sinar lampu jalanan menerobos kaca mobil, menampar wajah dan penglihatannya dengan silau. Jimin mengerjap dua kali.

"Oh."

"Hm, dia akan menetap di sana, mungkin," bukan untuk hanya memberitahu, tentu saja. Jimin hanya mengangguk oleh perkataan itu, membuang wajahnya keluar jendela.

Mereka sampai pada sebuah rumah biru tua, keadaan di dalamnya masih gelap gulita. Jungkook belum selesai dari konsernya rupanya. Taehyung melambaikan tangan singkat, walaupun dadanya masih merasakan ampas kemarahan saat melihat Jimin bersama sosok lain di konser tadi.

"Ingin kuantar besok?"

Jimin menggeleng pelan, kemudian menaruh sepatunya di rak, ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain seraya Taehyung menghela dari dalam mobil.

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa," Jimin tersenyum, melihat Taehyung yang keluar dari mobilnya dengan kerutan marah agak membuatnya takut, dan kakinya dengan spontan mundur ke belakang, hingga punggungnya menyentuh pintu rumah yang masih terkunci.

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa, Taehyung."

"Kau berangkat dengan orang lain? Laki-laki? Wanita?"

"Taehyung!"

"Kau belakangan jadi aneh Min," pemuda dengan senyum persegi itu meraih pipi yang lebih pendek, menariknya agar bibir mereka saling bersentuhan dengan kasar, tiada berkata dan tiada menunggu si pipi tembam mengeluarkan suara kembali.

Jimin hampir menjerit ketika Taehyung menggigit bibirnya, memaksakan lidahnya untuk masuk. Ia tak perlu menunggu waktu, matanya mengilat-ngilat oleh takut, dan tangannya mendorong kasar Taehyung. Berdesis saat menyentuh luka di ujung bibirnya.

"Ah, maaf," kali itu juga Taehyung sadar, hendak menyentuh bibir yang berdarah-darah itu, namun ditahan oleh rasa bersalah yang datang memukul-mukul dadanya kencang sekali.

"Tidak apa-apa," Jimin mengusap bibirnya, nyeri datang dan ia hanya bisa menyipitkan matanya, mengerutkan alis atas reaksi sakit yang biasanya memang ia dapatkan. "Cepat pulanglah, besok aku akan berangkat dengan busway."

Taehyung tahu harusnya ia minta maaf dan mengecup pipi pacarnya itu. Namun dentum di dadanya membuatnya hanya berbalik dan melambaikan tangannya sebentar, sebelum ia benar-benar melajukan mobilnya menjauh dari rumah itu.

Ia berdesis, memukul kepalanya. Merutuki penyakitnya itu, sikap yang tidak bisa dikontrolnya.

.

.

.

.

"Kau kuliah di Universitas Hunyeo?"

"Hm?"

Rambut peraknya itu menyambut manik yang mengerling oleh pertanyaan yang terlontar. Park Jimin tersenyum kendati matanya telah benar-benar menyadari siapa sosok yang berada di sampingnya itu.

"Ah, Yoongi-ssi?" Jimin menundukkan kepalanya dengan sopan. "Dari mana kau tahu?"

"Ah, tidak, aku tahu buku yang kau pegang itu dikarang oleh salah satu dosen di sana, aku juga punya satu di rumah."

"Kau kuliah di sana juga?"

"Ya, kebetulan sekali."

Mereka diam beberapa lama, sampai bus berhenti tiba-tiba dan tubuh Jimin tersentak hingga menghentam pelan bahu Yoongi. Pria berwajah pucat itu terkekeh dan membantu Jimin berdiri dengan benar kembali, serayaan selusin dari penumpang bus keluar. "Pacarmu kemarin, apa dia marah?"

"Hm, maksudmu?"

"Tidak, maksudku, wajahnya terlihat tidak suka saat menjemputmu semalam, apa dia orang yang overprotektif?"

"Semacam itulah."

Mereka saling pandang. Detik berikutnya, Yoongi membuang muka, berdeham dengan pelan dan berkata, "tadinya aku ingin mengajakmu makan siang, tapi sepertinya sulit mengajak seseorang yang sudah punya pacar yang protektif seperti it-"

"Kalau begitu ayo," Jimin tersenyum, kelihatan agak sedikit lebih bersemangat.

"Hm?"

"Ayo makan siang bersama."

Yoongi tersenyum, berdeham lagi. "Apa baik-baik saja? Bagaimana dengan pacarmu?"

Jimin mengerutkan alisnya, ia menatap jauh keluar jendela kaca, mengangkat bahu. Ia memegang ujung bibirnya yang masih dirasakannya sakit, ia tahu jika saja Taehyung memergokinya dengan Yoongi, laki-laki itu akan naik pitam.

Namun Jimin sendiri jengah pula, ia rasa ia perlu istirahat dengan sikap Taehyung. Dan Yoongi dengan pandangan teduhnya, membuat Jimin mengiayakan tanpa pula ia harus memikirkannya dua kali.

"Kau yang traktir atau aku yang traktir?"

.

.

TBC

.

.

SooChan yang traktir mereka berdua.

Jimin pakai choker, entah kenapa itu ...

Min Yoongi udah mulai banyak ngomong, yey! Mari kita rayakan dengan segelas wine, kalian yang belum cukup umur silakan menangislah. (kemudian sadar enggak boleh minum begituan).

Sebenarnya aku bukan author dengan satu fandom. Tapi entah kenapa dalam satu akun, aku cuma bisa ngisi satu fandom aja. Padahal pengen banget ngepost Xiuhan.

By the way, Jin menginginkan jari yang imut seperti Jimin. And watdafak, aku baru nyadar kalau tangan Jimin semungil itu. Hell. Pengen gueh remet-remet itu tangan. Berasa gagal punya tangan gueh (wtf/?). Dan tangannya Taehyung baidewey.

Makasih yang udah baca, your comment become my inspiration.

Dan eh, aku pingin bikin sesi pertanyaan bodoh seputar FF ini, tanya apa aja. Tanya ke YoonMinnya, tanya aku/?, tanya pada rumput yang bergoyang, dll.

Aku jawab semua di chapter selanjutnya. Kalau lanjut si ya.

Ah ya, ini cerita sebelum kecelakaan di Learning You terjadi. Semacam awal mula ketemunya YoonMin. Yang jelas, mereka ketemu gegara author lah.

See you next chap! And keep healty guys!


End file.
